Shadow of the Avatar
by theAuthorsama
Summary: A promising psychiatrist by the day, the mysterious Avatar by the night, Korra dons her enigmatic suit to protect Republic City and her heart from a particular beauty. Unbeknownst to the doctor, the said beauty is closer to her than she wants her to be.
1. Chapter 1

"This session is over, Mr. Saiga," Korra began to stand up, the chair's steel legs grinding angrily against the concrete floor. "They will escort you back to your room."  
  
Tahno stood up abruptly, hands slamming down the steel table between him and his psychiatrist. "No! I know what I saw!"  
  
"Tahno-"  
  
"They are going to take me and eat my mind!" Tahno cried, terror in his eyes. "Please don't leave me, Doctor!"  
  
Korra put her hands on Tahno's trembling ones, her own eyes filled with pity. "I will help you. I promise you that."  
  
Korra nodded to the wardens stationed by the metal gate. They were dressed in all white with the insignia of the Republic City Asylum on their left chest and on their cap. Gently but firmly, both wardens grabbed Tahno by his arms, placed them on his back, and handcuffed him immediately. Tahno showed no resistance, his eyes downcast, and his lips muttering "He took my bending" repeatedly.  
  
As the wardens with Tahno in their arms left the room, Korra sank in her seat at once, her hands on her head. "No one but the Avatar can take away someone's bending permanently..." She sighed. "This is impossible."  
  
"Dr. Sedna," a green-eyed nurse called her from the doorway. "That will be your last session for the day."  
  
She gave a smile, albeit a weak one, and walked towards the nurse. "Please Opal, call me Korra. We're alone."  
  
"Sure...Korra," Opal blushed, the feeling was both weird and pleasant.  
  
"We've known each other for a couple of years yet you still call me so formally when we're alone together," Korra smirked at the flustered nurse, with new found amusement.  
  
"Yes, well..." Opal began to panic when she could not find a pen in any of her uniform's pockets. "Here, just hold this log for me. I'll be right back with a pen."  
  
"Don't bother," Korra fished out a Parker from her coat's right pocket. "There you go." She signed the log under the name of Tahno Saiga.  
  
"Thank you," Opal walked towards the elevator with Korra by her side.  
  
"And thank you too," Korra smiled again. As they stepped inside, she pressed the G button. "For checking my logs. I often forget signing them, if it wasn't for you I would be screwed."  
  
"Just doing my job as your assigned secretary," Opal beamed up at Korra. "You also seem to forget that as well."  
  
They both shared a laugh, Korra with her hand scratching the back of her neck. The elevator dinged signalling that they were in their destination. When they got out, Opal excused herself, saying that she should be in the nurse's office to file the finished log. Korra bid her goodbye and thanked Opal again for her hardwork in the asylum.  
  
Korra checked her watch. 'It's just 8:30 pm.' Seeing that she can go out early, she headed to her office in the west wing to retrieve her things.  
  
Hands deep inside her coat's pockets and mind deep in thought, she wondered if Tahno was not actually insane as Chief Saikhan and his detectives say he was. It has been weeks since Lin Beifong left office for reasons that concern her health, indeed it was difficult for Korra to work with an unfamiliar face. "What if Tahno is saying the truth but only acted that way because he was traumatized?" she whispered to herself.  
  
She had greeted several nurses, wardens, and other doctors on her way to her office. Many of them having the same weak smiles and tired eyes as hers. She ran a hand through her now short hair and sighed. It's not easy working in an asylum, almost all of them saw numerous madness at work to the point that they would also wonder about their own mentality.  
  
Her white office door came into view. She took her key card out of her collared shirt's chest pocket and swiped it through the vertical opening by the doorknob. She turned the knob, entered, and closed the door behind her. Her office is painted white in contrast to the gray walls of the hallways, although different from the outside, it was no livelier than the rest of the asylum. She proceeded to her desk which was situated at the west of the room, north from the doorway is a wide, almost taking up the whole wall, set of tinted windows with a strong looking screen, the rest of the walls are occupied by shelves of scrolls and books. Korra stared at her certificates neatly attached to the wall behind her office chair. "I will help you, Tahno."  
  
She walked towards the back of a divider, changing her clothes to a casual blue tee, black jeans, and a pair of teal boat shoes. Her coat folded neatly inside her sling bag. As she made her way towards her door in an attempt to leave for the day, her office phone rang on her desk.  
  
Korra immediately went back and answered the call. "Pema," she said. "Do I expect a report?"  
  
"The missing people just went from 7 to 13 just this evening. Many of them are from Dragon Flats borough," Pema said in a serious voice. "I suspect that many, if not all of them, are benders."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Korra asked.  
  
"Jinora and the spiritual leaders of the White Lotus felt a sudden negative change of energy from the Republic City since the first abduction," Pema quickly replied. "You have a patient who claims that his bending was taken away, and he's the only known survivor of these mysterious kidnappings."  
  
"I also suspect Chief Saikhan's judgment of Tahno. What if he's actually telling the truth?"  
  
"That's for you to find out, Korra. He's our only lead in this case," Pema softened down to her normal motherly voice. "Please stay safe, Korra. We can't lose you too."  
  
"It's already been a year, isn't it?" Korra remembered Tenzin's lifeless body, sitting in a meditation position. He may look alive but his spirit was trapped in the Spirit World for far too long in an attempt to save their newborn son, Rohan, after they were attacked by dark spirits in the Southern Air Temple. The dark spirits were disturbed when they performed a cleansing ritual, one of them possessed the two week old Rohan and stayed there for almost a week. Tenzin, desperate to save his son, meditated with the help of Jinora's guidance to the Fog of Lost Souls in the Spirit World. Jinora survived because she got separated from her father on the way to the fog and because she has a stronger spiritual connection. Tenzin and Rohan however, perished and were forever lost in the Fog of Lost Souls. Their bodies were taken to Katara in an effort to save them, but there was nothing that she can do. Katara had already declared that the bodies were dead on arrival. They were buried in Air Temple Island, just like Aang, so that their bodies can return to nature. It was the darkest day for Aang's family. Many grieved their demise; the Order of the White Lotus, the Air Acolytes, the citizens, and Tenzin's co-councilmen.  
  
Korra gave her condolences, and Pema excused herself saying that she needed some time alone. 'I can't stay safe, Pema. But I promise to be alive.'  
  
She stared at the phone for a long while, forcing herself not to cry. 'I have a world to save. Thank you for being a great teacher, Tenzin.'  
  
She finally rested the receiver back to its holder and glanced up to her clock. She was just in time to see it turn to 8:51 pm. 'Better get ready for tonight's patrol.' She walked her way outside of the asylum, bidding goodbye to the military camped by the high, black metal gates. She hopped into her black Satomobile, a gift from Tenzin to allow her to have a normal life, and started both the engine and the radio. She was headed to Air Temple Island, her home in Republic City.

* * *

Asami Sato is Republic City's wealthiest and youngest bachelorette. Following her father's arrest and imprisonment due to treason three years ago, she succeeded him and became Future Industries' new Chief Executive Officer. She was done crying about her father's betrayal and imprisonment, she had said numerous times, she convinced herself that now is the time to restore her family's good name in Republic City. As a result, Asami would spend countless nights signing documents and contacting potential business partners, many of whom turned her down due to trust issues. Asami eventually found Varrick, who's ecstatic about a partnership with Future Industries. Varrick Global Industries became the official shipping partner of Future Industries, saving Sato's company from immediate bankruptcy.

Her secretary, Ming, strongly advised her to take a break from the company and from...her other venture. Ming is a reliable right hand of Asami and the latter trusted her company to her.  
  
"Just for three days, Asami. Ming can handle the documents and filings," Asami had her fingers on her temples to relax herself. "Everything's going to be fine. The city's going to be fine. Just relax."  
  
The bachelorette is seated in one of the VIP seats in the Pro-bending Arena. The matches do not start until 8 pm sharp. She glanced at the arena's huge clock. It read 7:57 pm. She was a long-time fan of the Fire Ferrets, even prior to her romantic relationship with the team's captain, Mako Zhang.  
  
'You just had to go to your ex's quarterfinal match, Asami. Really great,' she sarcastically berated herself.  
  
She loved Mako and they were together for six months until she noticed that he developed an attraction to a fellow Pro-bending teammate who's a Waterbending prodigy, originating from the Southern Water Tribe as she would read from the newspapers. Speaking of a particular Waterbender, Asami didn't see her when the Fire Ferrets lined up in the ring's foyer, instead, she spotted a male substitute with the bending brothers.  
  
'Why am I finding her?'  
  
Asami drank her lemon juice to rid of the jealousy that began to resurface and to rid of her paranoia in her company's well-being.  
  
The first match started and it wasn't the Fire Ferrets match, to Asami's relief. An hour later, when it was Fire Ferrets' turn for their quarterfinal match against the Elephant-Kois, unknown bombs detonated under the ring causing everyone to panic. But not her.  
  
'I guess no breaks for me then,' and she sprinted her way to her red Satomobile.

* * *

  
The Pro-bending Arena was thrown into disarray as roughly ten bombs detonated from the ring to the seats of the audience. Chaos ensued as people panicked on their way to the exits. Fire was all over the place until a hooded figure descended from the broken glass dome to the inside in an air glider.  
  
The figure, with her feet carried by small whirlwind to keep its level, bended the water inside the arena to extinguish the fires. Deciding that the fire is too strong to extinguish with just normal bending, the figure had her eyes glowing white and a large strange pattern glowed white appeared on her upper torso. The water streams in her will became strong water jets as the figure stretched her arms and spun, effectively extinguishing the large fire that threatened to consume the arena. The firefighters looked in awe as they watched the scene and with nothing to do but escort the remaining people inside to the outside of the arena.  
  
The mysterious ally lifted the pro-benders, who helped extinguish the fire, and carried them outside of the now-destroyed arena using airbending. Republic City Police Department came shortly after and their investigators and detectives went out at once to investigate the incident.  
  
Jumping out of the rubble was another mysterious figure, this time, with leather and latex fitting her form. It was the Shadow. She was Republic City's masked detective and vigilante and have been around for more than two years. In her hands were five undetonated unnamed bombs. Seeing this, Chief of Police Saikhan rushed to her side and discussed about the mysterious bombing.  
  
While it is common for the media folk to flock the available police stationed for answers whenever incidents like these occur, they were nowhere to be found near any policemen. Instead they flock in front of the enigmatic savior as it descended down with the pro-benders on air cushions. Once her boots touched the ground, she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"The Avatar is here!"  
  
"Avatar, what do you think is the reason for the bombing of the arena?"  
  
"Avatar, do you think that this has something to do with the recent kidnappings?"  
  
"How is your investigation going?"  
  
"Are you in going to help the Shadow in investigating this incedent?"  
  
"Are you acquainted with the Shadow?"  
  
Th Avatar gently laid down the pro-benders on the ground. Camera bulbs flashing of every brand met her vision and voices of different ranges with varoius questions met her hearing as she stood in front of the media, she held out a gloved hand, silencing the questions at once.  
  
She inhaled and brought down her hand. "I am not in any way acquainted with the Shadow. Although..." She turned her body to the Shadow's direction. "I would like some briefing regarding Repubilc City's numerous accounts of heinous crimes. I can contact the police, however, I still need extra information for an investigation, seeing as I'm still new in this city." At this, the Shadow gave a brief glance to her and a curt smile.  
  
'Thank the spirits for my mask,' the Avatar was flustered at the attention she was given, not by the media but by the known silent masked vigilante. 'And I got a smile!'  
  
A lone camera bulb flashed and brought her back to the situation.  
  
"Anyway," she turned back to the media. "I am always here to help." With that she took her air glider from her back and flew away into the night.  
  
The last thing she heard was, "Thankfully, there are no casualties. Only 17 injured. The investigation is on-going," from Chief Saikhan.  
  
She soared with a relieved smile on her face. 'Thank the spirits that I was fast enough.'

* * *

"Shadow," Chief Saikhan started. "Pieces of evidence, I see."  
  
"These are the undetonated bombs I found situated inside, on the doorways of the arena. The perpetrators must have intended to detonate these when people would flee," the Shadow held up one and examined it. "Bombs this size aren't capable of such a huge fire. It's just roughly, 7 centimeters long and 5 centimeters wide."  
  
"And how did you manage to defuse these exactly?" Chief Saikhan questioned, his tone with suspicion.  
  
The Shadow chuckled at the obvious notion. "Chief, I never said that I defused them," she composed herself. "The Avatar did. Those water jets blasted the insides of these PVC IEDs, severing the wires off the pipes and effectively defusing them."  
  
"You have said that these bombs can't cause such a large fire and I can also see that..." Chief Saikhan focused his eyes on the burnt remains of the towers of the arena. "What do you conclude happened?"  
  
"A gas leak to amplify the flames made..." The Shadow found herself staring at the landing Avatar. It was such a rare sight even for a swift person like her. "...or there must have quite many of them hidden inside the arena," the Shadow continued, looking back at the IEDs, having been brought back to the situation when the Chief cleared his throat.  
  
"Very well," Chief Saikhan said.  
  
"I would like some briefing regarding Repubilc City's numerous accounts of heinous crimes. I can contact the police, however, I still need extra information for an investigation, seeing as I'm still new in this city," the Avatar announced, her head facing hers for a response. To which she glanced her direction and gave a small smile.  
  
The chief coughed twice, proving that he indeed has throat problems. "Sounds like a date to me."  
  
"Must be," the Shadow handed four of the IEDs to Chief Saikhan. "I have to research one," she said before the chief can complain. The Shadow inserted the last IED inside her suit and pulled up her lower mask from her neck. She dived at once, swimming towards the mainland.  
  
When she reached the shore, she radioed Mako. "Retrieve the car for me, will you?" Zhang might be Asami Sato's ex, but he's also the Shadow's underground detective.  
  
"Is the passcode the still the same?" Mako asked his boss.  
  
"Yes, Scarf," the Shadow whispered. "You can take your brother with you. Drop the vehicle off at Location 13. You will find a small hotel near, reside there."  
  
She heard Mako chuckle on the other end. "Getting slower, Ms. Sato. You didn't think of your car beforehand."  
  
"I was supposed to be on a break from work." With that, she turned the radio off.

* * *

  
The Avatar soared the skies of Republic City, her eyes scanning the city of any threat. Truth to be told, she never had time for an investigation these past few days. With the recent resurfacing of Tahno, a famous pro-bender, who was recently abducted, her workload in the asylum increased. She is one of the psychiatrists tasked to observe him, being a Waterbender just like Tahno. She was also a waterbender for the pro-bending team, Fire Ferrets. Was. She quitted, having recently broke up with the team's captain, Mako Zhang. Her reasons were her and his lack of time for the relationship. They decided to be good friends afterwards.  
  
"H-Help!"  
  
The Avatar was snapped out of her thoughts and immediately searched for the voice.  
  
"Please s-somebody!"  
  
She located the scream. She saw a girl in loose clothing, tattered and torn, nearly cornered by a middle-age looking man walking drukenly. The Avatar landed just on the wall behind the girl. She prevented the supposed rape-slay by summoning an earth blockade, separating the girl from her attacker. She made her hands' palms parallel to one another and made a swift motion of her right hand away from her left, making the earth blockade divide into two and knock the man down with the moving earth towards him. The girl saw this as her chance to run towards home, she did with a shout of "thank you" to the Avatar and ran home, which was just seven houses down the road.  
  
The Avatar landed in front of the man. "I paid for her!" Before the man could approah her, she transformed the blockade to cuffs, pinning his arms and legs to the ground. The Avatar stomped once and the earth behind the man rose so that he is parallel to her.  
  
"You can't pay for anyone's freedom," the Avatar said. "Unless its a bailable case, but I don't think rape is one." With that she fled the scene and into the night sky once more.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to a portion of my mind.  
  
In an effort to aid your imagination, I based Korra's black Satomobile on the 1934 Duesenberg Model J Town Car. Only with heavily tinted windows. I based Asami's red Satomobile on the 1931 Rolls Royce Phantom, also heavily tinted.  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_'The Pro-bending arena was attacked by mysterious perpetrators last night at the height of the famous Fire Ferrets quarterfinal match! What a disappointment for the fans!'_ The man on the radio announced. _'Daiso, that's not even the focus of the news report!'_ His co-host, a woman, chimed in. _'Police Chief Saikhan has announced in this morning's press conference that there were no casualties, only leaving 17 people injured,'_ she continued.

 _'That is absolutely great news, Fei! Chief Saikhan also said that preliminary investigation and discussion with the Shadow shows that numerous improvised explosive devices or IEDs were detonated inside the Pro-bending Arena. This left the famous arena severely damaged! No matches tonight, folks!'_ Daiso reported.

Fei instantly said, _'Thank the spirits for the Avatar! I think we can all agree that if it wasn't for her, things would get much worse. Thank you Avatar!'_

 _'Speaking of the Avatar, why don't we discuss her get up? Because we never did!'_ Daiso laughed. _'Here's Zhen for the report!'_

Korra decided to rotate the knob of the radio to increase the volume. "Let's see if they know the material of my suit..."

 _'Zhen here greeting you a good morning, Republic City!'_ Zhen's ecstatic voice caused Korra to smile. _'Our Avatar's style is totally different from the past avatars'. Hiding behind a seemingly dark blue metallic mask, her eyes would glow white when she goes to the Avatar state! So awesome!'_ Korras laughed at the statement.

 _'The bright lights outside the Pro-bending Arena finally let us see the full garment of the Avatar!'_ Zhen squealed. _'She had this navy blue, leather-like, hooded sleeveless jacket where a strange pattern would glow as well. Black metal shoulder pads supprted her shoulders while navy blue arm guards and fingerless gloves with hard plastic knuckles protecting her upper appendages. The Avatar really rocked the black jodhpur pants with pockets for convenience and her striking blue leather Fire Nation boots will make Avatar Roku proud!'_

Korra laughed at the report of this Zhen in the morning talk show. She was all right except that she did not mention the Water Tribe trademark that is her armband hugging her right bicep.

 _'Why would the Avatar hide her identity from the public? No Avatar have ever done this before! Was there a threat?'_ Daiso returned once he thanked Zhen for her report.

"Yes there is," Korra answered the radio and quickly shut it off. She finished her tea and put them on the sink. She was about to wash her dishes when Pema entered the kitchen.

"Korra, look at those bags under your eyes!" Pema exclaimed in worry. "Ever since you donned that suit you look less and less of a normal 25-year old."

Korra washed her teacup and rinsed it. "Pema, I was never a "normal 25-year old", you know," she chuckled. "Saving the world, in any way I can, is my life's purpose. I was born to be a hero, Pema," she dried her teacup using a nearby cloth and put it back to its set.

She faced Pema, who still has a worried expression. "Pema, I'll be fine. I promise you and the kids that," she said with a forced smile.

"Korra, I know that. I know that you are born for this but..." The Air Acolyte strode towards the Air Temple's entrance with Korra behind her. "...what about you?"

"Me? I'm goo-"

"Do you have any friends, Korra?"

"Well I have Mako, Bolin, and Kya-"

"Except those."

"Jinora, Ikki, and-"

"Except my children, the Air Acolytes, and the Order, oh wise Avatar," Pema rolled her eyes playfully at the Avatar. "Do you even have a life outside of work? Because you already quit Pro-bending, remember?" Now she had her arms in akimbo, looking up at Korra.

"Is there a gala coming up in Republic City, Pema?" Korra said with a pleading face.

"Well now you're a detective," Pema laughed at Korra's pleading face. "And yes, there's an upcoming gala in Court of Suki in celebration of Future Industries' revival. My kids and I are invited to the gala as representatives of the the Air Nomads' culture. And you're coming with us as my plus one."

"Pema, when is this gala?" Korra asked.

"Tonight at 9. It's very important that you're there actually," Pema muttered seriously.

Korra became bewildered, confused as to why she's important. "I can come. I only have 3 sessions today with the lower cases in the asylum and it's Kya's turn to check on Tahno so I guess I can go after work-"

"Korra, this is actually work. I know I told you to get a life but this is a great chance," Pema grinned ruefully at her. "Ever wondered why famous figures continue to hold festivities even though there's a security crisis? It's because, galas like these can also serve as covers for police or private investigations and operations, with or without the knowledge of the hosts."

Korra grinned, understanding Pema's words. "Pema, you wonderful agent. I'm sure Tenzin would be proud."

"And what exactly is the purpose of tonight's gala, Ms. Sato?"

"Oh just to show thanks to Future Industries new investors and partners. It was a rough three years but I managed to clean the Sato name."

Asami Sato sat on her jacobean oak wood armchair, the finest anyone can get from the Fire Nation. Had the armchair been draped, it would look like she was sitting on a throne. Her eyes scanning the morning's newspaper with little to no interest. She have the stocks for today memorized prior to the papers' release. She was also one of the pioneers of technology so that part of the newspaper bored her.

She was wealthy, a family's weekly expense would be mere cents to her. She was also powerful, having been running Future Industries and having various partnerships with business enthusiasts across all nations. Though she was unlike most of Republic City's citizens, there was one thing that she had in common with the rest of Republic City- her interest in the Avatar.

"Do you ever wonder why the Avatar would hide behind a mask and soar the skies unseen?" The Sato looked at Zhong, her butler, in question.

Zhong, with hands busy in refilling his master's teacup, replied, "Perhaps she is hiding from somebody or hiding something from the public, my lady." And he handed the teacup to Asami.

"Thank you, Zhong," Asami took a sip. "That's a good hypothesis actually."

"Lady Asami, if I may ask, are all of your paperworks done? I recall Ms. Ming Hua's delivery. It was at least a ruler high of documents she said that you have to review and sign," Zhong stated.

Asami smiled at the thoughtfulness. "I woke up quite early today to review and sign just those," she open and closed her hands. "My hands were hurting from that."

"Do you require a hand massage from Fa Li?"

"There's no need for that," Asami quickly drank what remains of her tea and handed the teacup to Zhong and rose from her seat.

"Both you and I know the real purpose of the gala, Zhong," the businesswoman smiled and made her way to her home office.

Dr. Sedna's sessions were over earlier than last night, finishing the last one just minutes ago. It was now close to 8 pm and she was already on her way to Air Temple Island. A White Lotus ferry is waiting for her arrival.

She radioed Pema, "I'm on my way." 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Court of Suki had never been this bright before and that's the same for Ms. Sato's smile!"_

 _"After three years of rebuilding her company, Ms. Asami Sato has finally revived Future Industries to its former glory!"_

 _"Word from the inside tells us that all councilmen and even Mr. Lau Gan-Lan of Cabbage Corporation, Future Industries greatest competitor, are all invited to the gala! I smell a productive evening, folks!"_

* * *

"Wow look at all these people," Korra gaped, amazed by the mass of media present in front of the Court. "Do they really care about Future Industries' revival?"

"Yes and no, Korra," Pema laughed. "Yes, because that company and everything that happens to it is media material, and no, because the wealth of Sato does not affect them personally."

Korra, with Pema and her children, were all seated farthest from the supposed stage of the Court. Pema of course, sometimes have to stand up to pick up Meelo when he goes to places Pema advises him not to go. Meelo claims that he has this strange call for an adventure, which made Korra laugh.

"You look gorgeous, Korra!" Ikki beamed. "Although those slight lines of your eyebags are not being their best self."

Korra chuckled at the compliment. "You two look stunning as well," she grinned at both Ikki and Jinora. "Are you guys hunting for guys tonight?"

"Us? Hunting for guys?" Jinora laughed and slightly punched the doctor's arm. "It looks like you're the one doing that, not us. Also, I can sense that guys are not even in your list this evening, Korra."

"Oh really?" Korra playfully rolled her eyes at her friend's statement.

"Yeah, we're not the one wearing a tuxedo with a blue ascot and vest," Ikki pointed out, face scrunched. "And in a paisley pattern!"

It was Jinora's turn to roll her eyes. "So Korra, who's the lucky lady tonight?" Both the sisters giggled.

"Ooh is Opal gonna be here tonight? Is she?" Ikki asked with increased enthusiasm. "Bet you're waiting for her!"

Korra took one of the drinks from a striding waiter's tray. "Whoa. Slow down, you two." She held up both hands in mock surrender, one hand holding a glass of champagne. "Opal's a good friend of mine and I love that she and Bolin are happy together."

"That's sweet but..." Ikki leaned closely to Korra. "Can I have one of those? Can I?" She said, eyeing Korra's half-full glass.

"That would be a no, Ikki," Pema and Jinora said in unison, which caused Ikki to release a defeated sigh. "Yeah Ikki, it's only for grownups! Korra give me some!" Meelo ordered, chin up and chest out to imitate what he thinks a grown up looks like.

"You're not a grownup yourself, tough guy," Korra stuck out her tongue at the young airbender and finished her champagne in one gulp. Meelo huffed as if nothing happened and announced that he will do more "adventures". With Ikki tagging along and Pema tired with guarding her son's antics, Jinora volunteered to watch over her siblings, much to Pema's joy.

Once they were at least a meter away, Korra turned to Pema. "Pema, if what you suspect is right, that only benders are being kidnapped, how are you sure about the children's safety?" She whispered, eyes uneasy.

"I figured that you would say something like that, and you wouldn't think of me as a careless mother, would you, doctor?" Pema smiled, mirth in her eyes. Korra stammered in replying, saying that that's not what she's trying to say, all of which made Pema laugh. "I know, dear. Calm down. I have members of the Order deployed inside this building, guarding my family."

"How...? I thought you can't attend the gala without an invitation or without being a plus one?" The doctor asked.

"You know for a self-proclaimed detective, you miss a lot of things," Pema laughed at her once again. "Don't you think the servers here look familiar?"

"Oh yeah. But how...?"

"Remember after Bumi retired fron the United Forces that he established a security agency? This is the agency."

"You continue to impress me, Pema."

* * *

"...My utmost gratitude to Future Industries' new partners and loyal cutomers, without your support, this company would cease to exist. Now ladies and gentlemen, please, enjoy your evening. Cheers for our companies' success!"

"Cheers!" The room was filled with clinking glasses after Future Industries CEO, Asami Sato finished her speech of gratitude. Music enveloped the Court afterwards and the gala officially began.

"Well Asami, you look alive tonight!" Bolin greeted her, a huge smile plastered on his face. "First time I've seen you without those tired eyes of yours."

Asami rolled her eyes playfully at her long-time friend. "Well hello to you too, Bolin. These are the wonders of a little make up here and there."

"Mako had to sit this one out, he said his body is aching all over," Bolin scratched the back of his neck. "...well in case you're wondering where he is, that is."

Unbeknownst to Bolin, Asami knows exactly where her detective is. "Well that's a shame."

"Hey Korra!" Bolin suddenly yelled, catching Asami in surprise. "Over here!" He waved towards someone meters away behind Asami.

 _'Wait. That name sounds familiar...'_

"Oh, hey Bo," the stranger walked towards them, right hand at the level of her ear doing a small wave.

Bolin beamed at both of his friends. "Asami, this is Korra." He gestured to Korra. "And Korra, this is Asami, the CEO of Future Industries!"

"You know, Bolin, you could've attached some title to my name you know," Korra had her eyes upwards and her lips in a smile. "Anyway," she offered her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Sato. Mako told me some things about you."

"Wait a minute..." Bolin brought a hand to his chin, looking at them with suspicion. "Oh spirits," he gasped.

Asami took the waiting hand and shook it. "Oh hush Bolin," Asami laughed. "It happened millenia ago."

Korra released Asami's hand. "What Bolin here forgot to mention..." she eyed their friend, making him mutter an apology. "...is that I'm a doctor. See Bolin, that sounds much better than being Mako's ex!"

They all laughed at the jab. Well, Asami chuckled, she's a noble after all.

"Wait, you guys are done?" Asami inquired. "Yeah, really?" Bolin chimed in.

"Yep," Korra grabbed another drink from a passing tray and muttered her thanks. "I have no time for anything else other than work and my spiritual training with Jinora. Also the reason why I quit being your team's waterbender."

 _'So that's why I can't find her in the Arena,'_ Asami thought.

"Oh you're Tenzin's beloved protege right? I heard you're an Air Acolyte as well. But your clothes speak differently," Asami scanned her new acquaintance up and down.

Bolin had his eyes fixed on someone a few strides away from Korra. "Alright guys, have a great night you two. I'll leave you now 'cause I can see my darling Opal already!" And with that, he was off.

Korra brought her eyes back to the young CEO. "I'm a close friend of Master Katara, Tenzin's mother, in the Southern Water Tribe. As you know, both the Air Nomads and Water Tribe citizens share spiritual tendecies. Tenzin wished for me to retain my identity as a Water Tribe national."

"I see Mako has great taste," Asami gave a smirk, the kind that will make her etiquette teacher irk.

Korra returned the smirk with her own. "I can see that very well, Ms. Sato."

'What is it that I find so interesting in her?' Asami questioned herself.

"Please, call me Asami."

 _'Is it because she's wearing a form fitting tux? No. I'd be more delighted if she's without any garment-'_ Asami's face burned. _'Sato, keep your cool together.'_

"Asami? Are you...alright?" The doctor asked her. "You look like you're having a fever of some kind."

"Well aren't you charming," Asami immediately noticed several set of eyes of familiar media men looking their way. "Walk me to the balcony? The heat here plus the alcohol can be unbearable."

"Tell me about it," Korra followed her to the nearest balcony.

 _'Stop looking at her lips, Asami.'_

Once they reached their destination, Korra leaned on the railings and looked far away. "You know, this is one of the cliche scenes in romance novels: cool breeze, deserted balcony, a busy party inside, and two people in the said balcony, one being a rich person and the other one a nobody," she laughed and turned to the party's host.

 _'Wow Korra, she does look heavenly. Mako you dufus, you left her for me? Really?'_

Asami smiled and walked towards her. "You could be an author with that," she chuckled. "And no, you're not a nobody. Which makes me curious, what do you specialize?"

"Psychiatry. I work for Republic City Asylum. Quite fun."

"Alright Ms. Psychiatrist. Why don't I test your gears?" Asami raised one cared eyebrow. "Can you read me?"

"Very well," the psychiatrist stood straight and faced her, her hands behind her back.

The wealthy CEO felt small and innocent under the doctor's serious gaze. With Korra's eyes travelling all over her body, she can't help but wonder about what would it feel like if she wasn't clothed which lead her to a thought. _'What if she's undressing me with her eyes...?'_

"You're red as your evening gown again, Ms. Sato," Korra laughed at her embarrassment. "You sure it's the heat plus the alcohol?"

"Quite sure," Asami looked away, desperately trying to calm her nerves.

Asami mentally slapped herself. _'Spirits, what is it with her?'_

"Alright, Asami," she snapped out her thoughts and faced Korra when she heard her name. "You ready to hear what I think about you?"

"Proceed, Ms...?"

"Sedna."

"Alright Ms. Sedna. Go ahead."

"Well Ms. Sato," Korra started. "Except for the fact that you're obviously crazy rich, your evening gown and this gala being the evidences of that. I also have concluded that you're tired, your eyes give it away and those cuff marks, presumably from a fitted business suit, on your wrists signify that you've been working until the last minute of the beginning of the gala. But what work you may ask since you're both a CEO and an engineer, I would say paperworks. You're manicured fingers give it away. There are small traces of ink under those red polishes of yours, the shade that can only come from a Parker fountain pen. I have noticed how you walk, you're very comfortable with wearing heels. But I have also noticed how you talk to your partners, you're not very comfortable. So my conclusion is you prefer business meetings than extravagant galas."

"Wow," Asami breathed.

"And you're also a virgin. Want me to tell you you're sizes?" Korra smiled in feigned innocence.

"What?" Asami stared at her in disbelief. "How is that seen in minutes' glance?"

Korra laughed at her panicked expression. "Calm down, Asami. It was just a hunch. But it would take no psychiatrist to tell me that I was right."

 _'This is why I always wear masks,'_ the CEO thought.

A bespectacled man appeared by the doorway to the hall and bowed deeply once in he saw Asami. "Good evening, ladies," he started. "My lady, I apologize for the suddenness, but Mr. Lau Gan-Lan of Cabbage Corporation wishes your appearance."

"Very well, Zhong," Asami smiled at her butler. "Give me a few minutes."

"As you wish, Lady Asami," with that he vanished from the doorway.

"Well that's one way to ruin a nice evening," Korra snorted.

Asami turned to face her. "It was fun getting to know you, doctor," Asami leaned closer and left a lingering kiss on Korra's cheek. "Perhaps we should do this some other time?"

"S-Sure, Asami," Korra stammered, looking away. "I had a great evening with you as well."

Asami smiled one last time and made her way towards the main hall, nobility back in her character. Korra followed the young CEO with her gaze, and she swore that the way her hips move were meant for her. _'Oh spirits.'_

The doctor turned her back from the doorway when she heard the last heel. She composed herself and brought her portable radio out of her coat. "Rain, see or hear anything suspicious?" She whispered.

"Well Pabu, seems more energetic than usual-"

"That's not what I'm asking you!"

"No, really, Korra. Ever since he took a bite from that blueberry cheesecake he's been going nuts! I now have him imprisoned inside my coat but he still squirms uncontrollably."

"Have Gem test the cake. Have you consumed the same cake?"

"No I haven't. Opal and I don't like blueberyy cheesecakes, remember? And who's Gem?"

"That would be your darling, Opal," Rain heard his boss slapped her forehead. "Seriously Rain, how good are codenames if you don't memorize them."

Korra heard a nervous chuckle. "Oh right. Roger that. I'll radio you for the results."

"Alright. Avatar out."

* * *

"Zhong, I need you to contact Scarf. Tell him to report his findings," Asami said in a rushed whisper, back straight and chin up so that no one would notice.

"As you wish," and Zhong disappeared into the crowd.

Several elegant steps later, the bachelorette found what she was looking for. "Good evening, Mr. Lau," a polite smile to match her greeting.

* * *

A/N: Acchan48 and deathgundam006, you guys rock. Once again, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Sedna," a looming figure approached the doctor from behind with a very sinister tone. _'Too smooth,'_ Korra noticed.

The doctor turned around, meeting the other person's seemingly innocent blue eyes with her own. "President Tarrlok," she started. "A pleasant evening to you, sir." She gave him one of her diplomatic smiles, the one she gave to police officers when she was assigned to arrested patients. Her peripheral vision caught sight of two well-built men stationing themselves at either side of the balcony's entryway. She hoped the topic is not compromising her safety. Things will get nasty.

"My wife insists that I have them by my side at all times with all these attacks recently," the President let out a small shy smile as he caught her looking at his guards. Korra knew better than to let herself be fooled by his smile. _'Those guards are for threatening me, Tarrlok,'_ she squared her jaw in agitation but soon enough forced herself to relax as he returned his gaze on her. "And a pleasant evening to you too, doctor."

"I believe you had walked your way out here for business, sir," Korra stated, putting her hands in her slacks' pockets, stopping herself from crossing her arms.

"Ah straight to business, I see. Classic Water Tribe trait," President Tarrlok straightened himself, looking down at the doctor. "I never had those traits."

"Clearly," the psychiatrist just cannot stop herself. _'Can you get to the point? I have a mission here.'_

Tarrlok just gave her one his own diplomatic smiles, only his are meant to be intimidating. But Korra only signed, taking more interest in the small huff of winter air that sighed than in the person she is talking to.

"How is Mr. Saiga?" The President asked as if asking about an a inanimate statue.

The question, although she expected, quickly changed her mood from impatience to concern. "Tahno has been in talk therapy since he first arrived in the Asylum. So far, all he is telling us is what seems his only memory about the incident."

"That his bending has been taken away from him," Tarrlok pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. "That's all he would mutter since he was found by the shore!"

"And he still had the same terrified expression whether he's in his sessions or in his room," the doctor averted her eyes, settling in looking at the distant ocean waves. "Believe me, I'm just frustrated as you are in the progress of this investigation, Tarrlok."

The President only raised one brow at the lack of title. He brought a hand to settle its fingers on his forehead. "Alright, Dr. Sedna," his other hand settled on the psychiatrist's tense shoulder. "You're here to loosed up after all. I know matters have been intense and complicated lately. But please..." He gave a light squeeze on her shoulder, which was obviously unwelcome having been shrugged off immediately. "Enjoy yourself. Have a great night, Doctor," Tarrlok continued and walked off heading back towards the party, his bodyguards following suit.

If Korra had not been distracted by the thought of her patient's deteriorating sanity, she would have heard the President snicker.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Lau," Asami greeted her long-time business rival with the most polite of her smiles. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"It is indeed," Mr. Lau raised one of his bushy gray brows, arms folded on his chest. His elegant attire screamed Earth Kingdom upon first sight, donning silk emerald and forest green layers on his butter yellow silk robe. His attire alone can challenge that of the Earth Queen's. "I am curious of your invitation, Asami." He said, caressing his goatee.

"Why Lau," Asami was done with titles with him since he started it. "You and Cabbage Corp. are part of Futute Industries' success, of course," she smiled at him, hoping he would see it as genuine.

Gan-Lan narrowed his eyes at the younger business figure. "Is this mockery?" He asked harshly.

"Loosen up, Lau. It's a party. I invited you because what our companies have is a healthy competition," she gave him a wider smile, if that even was possible, her face is hurting. "Future Industries and Cabbage Corp., although rivals, yes, but together, we help build Republic City into a techno savvy place," the Sato finished.

At last, Gan-Lan graced him with one of his rare smiles. "You have a way with words, Asami. And you're actually tolerable, unlike Hiroshi." Asami all but dismissed the name of her father. "I lead a multibillion yuan company after all. Words are our treasures, Lau."

"Argh!" Both the business influences turn their heads towards one of Gan-Lan's bodyguards. His mouth was starting to foam, his arms kept flexing in the most disturbing of ways, and his eyes darted across the room as if bouncing off the Court's walls. He continued to let out restrained uncomfortable grunts, even more so and louder than before when two of Gan-Lan's other bodyguards forced him in a hammerlock to stop his frantic movements. The others were staring at the hideous scene, a bodyguard of an elite going rabid.

* * *

"Thanks," the doctor raised his flute full of champagne in gratitude to the hailed waiter.

Korra sipped the wine, head still preoccupied by Tahno's case and the irritation she felt when President Tarrlok was present. _'At least this champagne's creamy. Just the right bubbles and aroma.'_

She swirled the flute of its contents absentmindedly, she cannot help but agree with Tarrlok with one thing: she should calm down. She took a sip again, this time, she was reminded of what a certain someone made her feel. All swirled up and slightly intoxicated.

"Asami..." She breathed. Spirits does it feel good rolling against her tongue, escaping her lips. The doctor cannot help but grin moronically remembering the light peck the young CEO gave her. "Even her name sounds so..." _'Damn sexy.'_ But she would not allow herself to say that aloud.

She downed all of what is left of her drink, guilty of smiling like a lovestruck idiot for seconds. If Pema found her like that, _'If the kids found me like that,'_ teasing would be unbearable. Korra ran a palm down her face to try and coax her out of her little crush.

"You're just a doctor who works in the most insane building in the country and she's..." _'Raava she's...gorgeous, alluring. Ah she's so smart and confident and-'_

Her trance of idiocy was cut off when her radio buzzed a couple of times. _'Twice. Emergency.'_

Korra turned around and looked in all of the directions as effective as she can and grabbed the radio out of her coat when she felt secure enough. "Rain," she started, voice serious.

"Actually it's Gem here, Avatar," Agent Gem cleared, rushed footsteps and increasing of sounds fron the gala can be heard. "I just checked, as you know I have my testing gear installed in my car, the cake contained no blueberries. It was all snakeshade berries. Acting like a stronger version of caffeine for animals but harmless for them nonetheless..."

"Thank the spirits, Pabu's going to be okay," Rain's relieved voice can be heard. "Though its like that in animals, it can actually kill humans in large doses. I remember it's an Earth Kingdom native plant, specifically Omashu. It looks just like blueberries but snakeshades grow in vines! Not shrubs!"

"How could they get mixed up?" Korra asked, bewildered, it's a custom for high class caterers to freshly pick their ingredients from their own farms. Having another more important question, she did not want to wait for her former question's answer. "Alright, how can we alter its effects in humans?"

Gem took over the radio. "The poison of one snakeshade berry takes its effects in about two hours," she paused and caught her breath. "Does the food there contain huge amounts of dairy?"

"The cheesecakes are the only ones filled with much dairy. But I think the perpetrators planned that so the effects of the poison can be delayed and to not be noticeable."

"We can't have that."

Korra was pacing now, oxfords grinding against the marble floor in panic. She checked her pocket watch, _'11:37 pm. Oh Spirits.'_ "What's with dairy anyway?"

"We need palmitic acid. It's not an antidote, just to slow down the effects enough so they can be dealt in the hospital."

The doctor's eyes landed in her flute glass. "Gem, I think champagne is the answer." Her pacing halted. "It's creamy, means it has palmitic acid in there, right?"

"Perfe-"

"Gem?" No response. "Rain!"

"Avatar, hurry to the gala! The berries are taking effect!" It was Rain's voice, trembling, not terrified but with great concern. Screams can both be heard in the other line and outside of it.

 _'Not as the Avatar in this one,'_ the doctor dashed back to the main hall, hands behind bending the nearest ocean water close to her disposal.

* * *

The rabid guard rolled his eyes backward, body trembling in pain, uncontrolled and strong. Not too long did he instinctively attacked when his senses told him he was in danger, he jerked his body so violently that the guards locking his arms in place got there backs thudding on the marble floor. The rabid guard soon was not alone. More people in the Court began acting as if possessed, arms in strange gymnastics, violent and with the same foaming mouth.

The gala then erupted into panic. Screams can be heard and cold blooded grunts from now rabid guests filled the hall. Not long after did they used bending to attack the sane people left. Asami included.

"Zhong!" She yelled through the chaos that erupted in her gala. But when her butler appeared in front of her, he too was turned into a one of the rabid victims.

 _'Guess no reports from Scarf then.'_

She reached to the hem of her evening gown and pulled it up until she felt a small hilt hugging her left thigh. She opened the hilt and got a slick black, blunt baton out of it. She prepared herself as her butler charged towards her with his bread knife. His bread knife that both of them knew was actually a standing comparison for a butcher's knife. His white eyes spoke to Asami that her butler was in there, somewhere. Still, her vision stands. She's going to take him down.

 _'Sorry, Zhong.'_ The baton's three quarters half lit up with blue electricity in as quick as pushing a button. She waited for Zhong to finally invade her personal space for her to strike.

But the attack Asami anticipated from Zhong never came as he was washed up, like a mere bottle on a sea shore, his back crashing with great force on the west wall leaving him unconscious. The raven-haired beauty snapped her head in the direction of the mysterious flood of water and her savior, not entirely surprised. It was the doctor of her recent fantasies.

"Doctor."

"Please," the doctor looked at the horror that is the gala. "Call me Korra." Korra smirked at her choice of weapon. "You know, for a second there I thought that was something else until it got the electricity thing in it. Moreover because it was placed in such a private place," the psychiatrist chuckled, effectively dodging fire balls aimed at her by she assumes, one of Asami's executive officers.

A fierce blush creeped on Asami's face as she registered what the doctor had said, and of course she would not let Korra know that. "Mere things don't satisfy me," she said. _'Keep your cool, Sato.'_ She just electrified whoever tried to restrain her with a water whip.

"You can't deny, Miss Sato," Korra yelled through the chaos. "The feeling must have been _really_ electrifying." And the doctor laughed.

Asami blocked one of the earth projectiles aimed at her but Korra saved her again when a boulder was thrown at her. The doctor jumped from behind her and sliced the boulder with water in midair, landing in a kneel. The young CEO took the slicing boulders as a cover to leap at the assailant and electrified him, leaving him unconscious. "We make a pretty good team if you ask me, Asami."

"I don't need to ask that." Asami punched a rabid guard square in the face, just inches away from Korra's shoulder.

The doctor looked at the poor man behind her shoulder and smirked at Asami. "How very chivalrous of you."

The psychiatrist looked at the chaos with more observation. _'Even the Order and the police department got it bad. They also have rabid members.'_

Asami caught her staring at the madness. "I suppose you have a plan?" She roundhoused a nonbender heading their way with a steak stick. She resumed her stance and looked at Korra.

"Yes actually," Korra started, shrugging off her coat and ripping the sleeves of her cream button up. Before Asami could ogle at her toned arms, she noticed something peculiar. "You have a portable radio?" She genuinely asked.

Korra picked up her radio from her coat and attached it on her belt. "I'm a doctor in United Republic's hospital for the worst cases, so it makes sense that somehow us doctors are part of the police force. Makes sense?" The doctor told her. It was not a whole lie however, doctors and personnel of the criminally insane are indeed given portable radios. But she was not yet a doctor for the criminal insane so she does not have one, and that radio is for personal ventures. The young CEO seem to buy it as she nodded in response, eyes shifting to admire her flexing arms.

"Anyway," the doctor summoned a water jet and it smacked a charging firebender in the face, sending him to the nearest wall, water on his face turned to ice at Korra's command, attaching him to the wall. "Mind if I use all of your champagne?"

Asami just punched someone who was running towards her back. "I don't get it."

"Palmitic acid, Asami. Your champagne has it," then she sheepishly added. "I know because I had a lot."

Asami only smiled at the confession. "It's not an antidote, just some kind of anti-catalyst." She ran towards the wine cellar.

"Yes but how did you know?" Korra asked, amazed. She followed Asami to the back of the pantry.

"I already figured that it has to be the food. When you said palmitic acid, I thought of dairy but then the cheesecakes are the only dairy based meal in the cater menu so I deduced it to be berries. Since they're the most obvious to be reactant to humans," Asami said as punched the right numbers on a digital pad, the wall in front of them opened up to Korra's surprise, showing an entire wall of champagne bottles. "And poisonous berries don't have antidotes. This particular brand of champagne is my favorite. Of course I would know what it's made of."

"Aren't you just amazing," Korra stared at Asami following the other's deduction.

The young CEO flipped her hair in an attempt to tame its mess, only for Korra to just stare. "There's more of me to see later, sweetheart," it was her time to smirk at the doctor's dumbfounded expression.

"Right," Korra cleared her throat. She loosened her ascot in an attempt to cool her head of unwanted thoughts and to concentrate, only to have Asami bite her lower lip at the action. _'Oh spirits guide me.'_

The waterbender made her forearms parallel to each other, her fists facing her. She took a step backward. _'Water is a gentle element, Korra.'_ She gently stepped forward again, her fists immediately opened as the bottles did. ' _There isn't much time.'_ She waved, guiding the champagne being bended behind her, following her to the main hall. _'Focus, Korra.'_ At the motion of her hands in blades slicing the air in front of her, the gallons of champagne, for a moment, had a life and lurched forward, washing all the people who attended the gala with the alcohol. Korra made sure that the champagne got down the throat of everyone who was poisoned.

Turns out Meelo and Ikki became victims as well, she remembered them wanting to drink champagne earlier in the night. Now they did in the most unfashioned way. The chaos stopped as the rabid ones plopped down in a confused daze.

 _'Thank the Spirits,'_ both of them thought.

"Chemistry? I thought you are a psychiatrist?" Asami had her arms akimbo at her again, smiling in amusement.

"Oh I know a lot about Chemistry," Korra replied coyly. "No, really, I do. Anything that is the Natural Sciences actually. Love those during college."

To their convenience, sirens of ambulances can be heard getting nearer. The teams in the ambulances worked to load the vans of the still unconscious people. "Korra!" Bolin called, his voice very recognizable now that the noise of grunting was gone. "I called them so you don't have to worry. Me, Opal, Pema and the kids are alright!"

Korra shouted a thanks back at the earthbender and looked around. The Court turned out to be a disaster, but fortunately, not so much since the walls and the pristine columns are still standing with only chunks of it missing from the chaos. The marble floors, once spotless and shiny, now most of them are covered by mud from both the waterbenders and the earthbenders. Large portions of it are missing here and there, and massive cracks have slithered from the floor to the walls. The doctor found Pema and her children slumped against a Corinthian column east of the the grand entrance. Members of the Order have roamed the halls and the balconies, the waterbenders extinguished the fires that caught the curtains and the table cloths, the earthbenders began filling the missing parts of the walls and of the floors, and the rest of them rushed to Pema and her family, making sure of their recovery. One member of the Order, dressed in their waiter attire approached her.

"Dr. Sedna, are you alright?" The sentry asked, although clearly concerned, his tone was for official uses.

"Of course," the doctor grinned her signature grin at him. "I see that you have Pema and her children well aided."

"Of course, Sir Bumi's family is our top priority," the sentry bowed. "Shall I escort you back to your car? Pema and her children are headed back to the Island as we speak."

As if on cue, Tenzin's family was being escorted out of the Court and being lead to the black limousine that they had arrived from. "No, thank you. Just get them to safety. I'll do what I can to find out who's behind this," Korra replied, back in her seriousness.

The sentry bowed again, one hand in a fist and the other in a blade. "Very well, Avatar Korra." With that the sentry walked his way towards the increasing mass of police officers arriving in the Court. The waiters are being interviewed about the incident, Korra supposed.

The doctor turned to see if Asami heard what the sentry had addressed her. To her relief, the CEO was not there nor she neither her butler can be found in the hall. "She's a high class citizen after all. Her guards must have escorted her to her estate."

Korra having realized that staying there is not going to help her in any way, she decided to meet her agents where she found them. _'I feel less like an Avatar but more of a detective with all the "progress" that I am making.'_


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that Asami Sato thought once she was awake was Mako Zhang. Not Mako Zhang himself though, like those months that she was still allured to the firebender, but the reports that she should have gotten hours before.

It was uncharacteristic for the young CEO to sleep right after a disastrous event, especially an event that she herself threw. Her butler insisted that she sleep, finding no way to fight Zhong's determined face, and her own exhausted mind and body, she opted to retire for the night...or what's left of it. Remembering that her guards escorted her to her estate at around 1 am, she practically bolted up her king sized bed and sprinted to the nearest window, which was meters away.

 _'What time is it?'_ The heiress halted a yawn halfway as she saw outside past her maroon curtains. "Crap..."

She walked to her bedside dresser and held her golden pocket watch, she pressed down a nob, popping it open. "12:27. Great."

She groaned. So uncharacteristic of the young CEO indeed. She always get up around the time the first streaks of sunlight would flood her city. Having realized that she is still in her evening gown, she hastily took a much needed bath, dressed herself in her usual business attire, fixed herself and rushed downstairs.

She found Zhong there at the kitchen counter, readying a platter full of a high class brunch. "My lady, I'm terribly sorry for-"

"Zhong," Asami smiled at his sorrowful face. "It's alright. You didn't mean to." When she felt that her butler would push his apology, she continued. "I'm not going to hear anything about an apology, do I make myself clear?"

Zhong immediately clamped his mouth shut and bowed. "Yes, of course." He went to where his mistress is sitting with the platter in hand. "So about those reports from Scarf?" Asami asked, picking up her chopsticks.

Her butler stood straight, spare hand towel on his right forearm. "Scarf had asked that you meet him personally at Elements Hotel. He said that further details are told to your secretary."

"I thought he already bought an apartment for him and his brother? After that incident at the Arena, I have them reside there," Asami sipped her chai, one brow arched.

"Yes, my lady. It seems that Agent Scarf had his surveillance of the gala recorded in the said hotel."

Asami sighed. ' _It seems like it's a busy day for me today.'_ She sipped the remaining of her ramen. "Well Zhong, how about Future Industries? Did Ming call? I woke up late, though I'm sure you're well aware." She finished her chai. Zhong narrowed his eyes at some part of the ceiling, recalling if his lady's secretary had called today. "Ms. Hua called the estate today. She said that she just called to inform you that you do not have any meetings for the week. However, factory inspections are to be done this Friday as per your schedule," he smiled at his mistress. "She said that she did not call your personal telephone so as not to wake you. I agree that you deserve to rest after last night's misorder."

The recent mention of last night brought memories to the young CEO. Not Mako and his reports but of someone endearing. A particular doctor with obvious mastery in her occupation and in waterbending. She remembered blue eyes as deep as the ocean. _'Intense and compassionate. No wonder she's a doctor already at such a young age and in Republic City's most demanding hospital. And she was also a pro-bender. Those moves, such-'_

"Miss Sato, you're smiling," Zhong smiled that knowing smile at her, cutting her thoughts before they go where she would regret. She realized that she indeed was, smiling, staring at the painting of a tidal wave across from where she sits.

"So what if I'm smiling, Zhong?" She asked light-heartedly. "Don't I deserve happiness?"

"It's just that I seldom see you smile like that, carefree and unknowingly. You look happier then than most of the months that I see you eating Xi's ramen, my lady," he gives a light chuckle. "Though I know, my lady, that it's not the ramen causing you to brighten up. You've met someone of interest last night."

Asami smiles again, her eyes never leaving the painting. "You know who, Zhong."

* * *

"Khan's Cuisine? Isn't that Lau Gan-Lan's son's business?" Korra asked as she held the receiver pressed against her ear and a hand massaging her forehead. She is now seated in her office, in one of her blue button ups, usual black slacks and oxfords, and her usual white coat. Her brows are furrowed, sleep knocking on her doorstep. The doctor had to deal with two cases earlier in the day, one she really had and the other one was handed to her because the doctor assigned is apparently one of the victims last night and is currently confined.

"Yes. Does it not bother you that Lau Gan-Lan never got affected last night? He was gone almost immediately!" Her agent, Rain, exclaimed on the other line.

Korra sighed. No sleep during duty talks is not welcome, college days taught her that. "It does. But doesn't that seem too easy?"

"It is but I think that's the point."

"Huh?"

"I feel like there's something more into this, Avatar. They make it easy for a reason. There is no way that Khan's Cuisine is not involved because those cheesecakes are just too many to be replaced by other party," Rain had explained, a tinge of excitement of being a detective in his voice.

"You're right. Caterers check everything seconds before and during an event."

"And it seems like Republic City Police has the same idea," rustling can be heard from the other end. "I just received the newspaper today," he paused, murmuring the headlines. "Korra, have you read it?" He asked in excitement, forgetting the codename.

Korra sighed once again, this time, for her friend. "Careful Rain," she sternly said. She heard an nervous apologetic chuckle. "And no, I haven't. I just drove here in a blur. Why?"

"Says here that Republic City Police already filed multiple counts of attempted murder against Khan Gan-Lan. A warrant of arrest is already up."

"Too easy," the doctor said, muffling a yawn in the process. Rain heard this and yawned as well. "Alright Rain, go catch some z's. I know you had a rough night."

"We all did, Avatar. You go do that too," Rain yawned again. "Rain out."

The doctor placed the telephone back to its orderly manner at the right of her desk. She checked her watch, realizing she still has a couple of hours before Tahno's session, she switched on the broadcast radio. It hissed its static when she ponders on the nobs, finding the right frequency.

 _"-has been issued by Republic City Police against Lau Gan-Lan's son, Khan Gan-Lan. Khan has been known as the owner of Khan's Cuisine, the caterer of the Future Industries gala last night where one of the meals were allegedly poisoned!"_

Some time during the report, Opal had knocked on the doctor's door. Hearing no response and finding the door slightly ajar, she sneaked a peek and saw the azure-eyed doctor fast asleep, her head resting on her arms. She was relieved, having just arrived because of last night's exhaustion, she thought that the doctor would be mad that she was late. Opal smiled at the sleeping figure and closed the door shut behind her. _'You're working too hard.'_ Her smile soon dropped. _'But we don't have any progress in any case yet.'_

* * *

"Multiple counts of attempted murder and multiple counts of serious physical injuries?"

Asami asked, aloud and intrigued. She was now sitting in her office. Familiar crimson walls encasing, to her west is a wall-wide glass window hidden behind sweeping wine red and steel gray curtains, to her north is a huge bookcase filled with books, scrolls and awards, behind her is a wide mahogany with the steel symbol of Future Industries illuminated, and to her east is the door leading to her secretary's desk and to the halls. By the door stands her secretary, holding two copies of The Republic Times.

"Here, Miss Sato," Ming Hua calmly strode towards the center of the room where a lengthy cream curved couch and an oval glass table reside. She glanced at the table and back to her boss. "I thought you would have a copy."

"I was in a rush. Mind foggy from last night and all," the young CEO sighed, a hand on her temples and the other receiving the newspaper from her secretary. "Also, the press would be after me after the incident."

"In a rush? Factory inspections are the only ones to be done here, Miss Sato. You have finished all the files to be signed even due next week," Ming folded her mechanical arms, they were built by Future Industries after an accident rendered her armless when she was 18. Asami hired her because she was a good spokesperson and knows how to handle people and pressure. "Did you meet someone last night?"

Ming arched a brow at her boss, a smirk painting her pale lips. Seeing this, Asami averted her eyes, finding odd interest in the white ceiling. "Of course I would, you know. It's a gala after all."

Her secretary laughed at her boss's display of awkwardness. "Was it your old flame?"

"I'm so done with Mako, Ming," Asami rolled her eyes playfully at the other woman. Ming only chuckled more. "Oh yeah. That fireboy replaced you, the richest, most powerful businesswoman in United Republic whose looks are for man-hunting, with a tribal watergirl. Really."

"She's a doctor, a psychiatrist at Republic City Asylum actually," Asami rested her chin on a palm, looking unfocused and smiling. "She fought alongside me last night. She was the one who saved the poison victims with quick thinking."

"Dr. Korra Sedna?" Ming inquired.

Asami turned to Ming, surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"

Ming smirked. "It's in the newspapers, genius," she snickered in realization. "It's her, am I right?"

"What?" The young CEO was bewildered.

"Oh Asami," Ming snorted, playfully rolling her eyes. "You don't have any big contract or project to be working on here and you said that you were in a rush to get here. I suspect that maybe you have some kind of dilemma-"

"I told you, the press-"

"Ah ah, let me finish, boss," at this the boss frowned, gaining a chortle from her secretary. "The press has never been a problem to you, guards and all. Going back to your dilemma, you would only bury yourself in workload when you have one. With that wishful smile and elaborate introduction, I assume that your recent dilemma is Dr. Sedna."

Asami sighed and smiled. "Are you some kind of detective now?"

"You only hire the best, remember Miss Sato?" Ming smiled her winning smile at Asami. "Just tell me that I'm right, will you?"

"Yeah," the young CEO breathed. "She's just," she paused, thinking for the right words. "Simple yet elegant. Gentle yet strong. And those ocean eyes," Asami closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. "Enthralling. Titillating. Ravishing."

"There we go, I knew I was right," Ming chortled. "Those deep words tell me so. You'd only use deep words in describing exciting news and big projects. Don't forget about those contracts you'd write."

"It's just a passing attraction, Ming. Less serious than Mako, I swear," Asami smiled at her retreating secretary. Ming continued walking to her own desk, back facing her boss but her head in a teasing angle. "Oh that's a jab on Mako."

Asami laughed, a brow arched at her secretary. "Why would that be?"

Ming paused by the doorway and smirked. "I foresee a lengthy 'passing attraction' here. You never used such words when describing Mako, just that he's, I quote 'a formidable and handsome pro-bender'," she laughed. "Seems a pretty bland description from a CEO's vast word choice to me, Miss Sato." And then she was off, chuckling her way to her own desk.

Asami only rolled her eyes and drift them back to the newspaper her secretary had given her in an effort to get her serious self back. "Khan Gan-Lan. Too easy. Is the police even trying?"

She turned the page of the newspaper finding a familiar handwriting in red ink on the crossword squares. "Room 414. Sundown," she smirked. "It's not good to leave evidences, fireboy."

* * *

Korra gave her patient a sympathetic smile, although remembering that the doctor actually worked here, she practically gave everyone that smile.

"Tahno," she paused, taking another deep breath to calm her already irritated nerves. "What happened before you were found by the shore?"

"Romance and woods!" Tahno screamed, his pale gray eyes frantically looking between his open palms. "It was all romance and woods, Doctor!"

"What do you mean?" His doctor asked. She have heard before and maybe this is the hundredth time that she and his other doctors would hear about his strange answer. This is what Tahno have been murmuring since he was shown a picture of a forest by Dr. Kya yesterday desperate to know more about his case.

"W-Woods! And shoes! R-Romance and woods!"

"Do you recognize the picture shown to you by Dr. Kya?"

"N-No!" He suddenly stood, palms firmly on the steel table. "But I swear, I'm trying!"

Tahno was in deep breaths. A breath was caught in his throat and tears pricked his eyes. Korra knew from that very familiar and aching expression of his face that he really was trying. He was trying to remember and help himself. Not long after, Tahno began pounding his hands' heels on his temples, eyes tightly shut. "Gah Tahno! Help yourself! Remember the woods, Tahno!" He yelled, hoarseness evident from frequent shouting.

The doctor held her right palm up, signalling the wardens to halt and let her take care of this. It was a silent plea that all doctors use in the asylum, the second the same panic ensues, the wardens will take the patients back to their respective rooms.

"Tahno, stop!" Korra pleaded, taking his wrists in her grip. "Please."

"But I...I know this. I have to! Or else..." Tahno looked intently down the table, eyes boring in fright. "Or else they will take bending!"

"Bending from what, Tahno?"

"From everyone! They are inside dragons! I h-heard them there, Doctor. P-Please, you have to believe me!" His voice wavered, shoulders shaking from crying. "Inside dragons!" The former pro-bender's gray orbs met her blue ones, and those gray ones widened in realization. "You and Dr. Kya! Home! You know home?"

Korra shifted in her seat, eyes narrowed in bewilderment. _'At least now we're getting somewhere.'_ "Southern Watern Tribe?"

"Y-Yes!" Tahno suddenly shot up. "That name sounds familiar but I..."

"Tahno?" Doctor Kya interjected from behind him.

"I don't remember! I f-feel a connection but I can't find it in my mind!" He started pounding against his temples again. "Help me, Doctor Sedna!" Tahno wailed, screaming the last sentence over and over again until the doctor can no longer hear him as he was unceremoniously injected with his regular sleeping drug by Doctor Kya. The doctor can do nothing but watch his limp body thud against the steel table. She knew it was not humane, she looked up at Kya's blue eyes to find guilt. She found it immediately but it was gone in seconds. She remembered, they were professionals after all.

"Doctor," Kya started with a heavy sigh. "He's going to be alright. We will cure him." The older waterbender offered her a small, sympathetic smile as the wardens carry Tahno and head towards the patient's room. The smile was aching, it was for the both of them. Korra could only look away, tears beginning to form. She gritted her teeth and quickly wiped the tears.

"He is not a lost cause," the young psychiatrist rose from her seat, hands in fists and eyes with fury. "At least now we have more information about his case."

Kya could only nod at her in understanding, the other doctor being the Avatar is no secret from her. She dismissed Korra with the nod, the same small, sympathetic smile never leaving her worn face as her eyes drifted to the narrow window seeing the sun setting its glory for the moon to rise.

"Go for it, Dad."

* * *

A/N: You're all so kind, seriously, too kind. If you have a great memory you'd hear Bolin saying that first sentence.

Sedna is the name of the planet, dubbed "the most distant dwarf planet" found in the Solar System. Also, it is the name of the goddess of the sea and marine life in Inuit mythology. Now you know why I picked that for Korra.

Thank you for reading! :D Comments, criticisms, and suggestions are always welcome and read.


	6. Chapter 6

Mellow, golden lights flooded Republic City, reflecting on the glass panes of the buildings and of a particular set of emerald eyes. It was approaching sundown, she noted. She blocked the seething rays of sunlight with a gloved hand and hissed under her breath. Normally, she would adore seeing the melting sun on the horizon, just not when she is standing by her office's window as it is situated facing west, much to her distaste.

"I swear I just heard you hiss at the sun," Ming laughed meters behind her. "If ever you want to confess your vampirism, I'm all ears, boss."

Asami Sato smiled at her secretary while tugging at the wine curtains of her wall-wide window to rid of her office of the invading warmth of the sun. "I will think about your offer, Ms. Hua."

"Seriously?" Her secretary laughed again at her boss's antics. Her heels clicked against the black marble of her boss's floor towards Asami's desk and a soft thud followed as she laid a folder down the mahogany. "Here's the report of the new equipment that you have ordered last week, Miss Sato."

Ming glanced up to look at her boss, hoping to see the usual glint of the green eyes when her boss would hear the status of her company. She did not found it, instead, a worried look took her by surprise. "Miss Sato?" She said cautiously after a few moments of hesitation, her teasing tone gone. "Did something happen in this month's factory inspection? Was it that bad to get you all worked up? Or was it the questions of the press?"

"I just..." Asami noticed the worry in her secretary's voice and immediately shook her head, returning the earlier smile that she had and looked at her secretary. "I just remembered my father. He usually does this things, factory inspections and handling status reports. I know it's been years but..." She sighed and gazed at her chair. "I mean he used to sit there. I guess I just miss him although I would very much be at least satisfied if given the chance to slap him," Asami gave a dry chuckle.

"That's...very confusing."

"Family matters are not any less easier than any other problems. I would rather be locked up in a cell and forced to invent things, than to deal with him and what he did," Ming saw a flash of anger and it dissipated quickly when her boss ran a gloved hand through her ebony locks. "I mean, he was the mastermind behind the massive jailbreaking. He was arrested for high treason. He didn't even think about me! Or what would Mom think about him! He never said anything to me even when Beifong and her men practically dragged him out of the mansion!"

The flash of anger suddenly came back as fuming rage. Ming was evidently startled, even a little scared, seeing her usually calm and optimistic boss expressing negativity. Her face softened however upon letting Asami's words sink in. After all, she understood what a broken family is. She was a product of one.

"Asami," Ming started, her voice soft almost not like her.

Asami's eyes immediately calmed and her body relaxed upon realizing that she just let her emotions took control of her. "I'm sorry, Ming," she looked away in rue.

"No, no. It's perfectly alright. I know what you feel," Ming gestured at the curtains and smiled. "Well not at the hatred for the sunset but yeah. Family." She gave a light chuckle which made her boss smile albeit weakly.

"I came from a family of underground...bomb makers," it was Ming's turn to look away, fearing judgment from her boss and friend. "Which is why I know a lot about mechanical stuff and why I lost my arms," she glanced down at her outstretched mechanical arms. "But such family I grew up in, it was also a broken home. My mom was in an affair with a warlord somewhere so she could get rich and save herself from poverty. And dad," the secretary sighed heavily. "Being the genius that he is, tortured me with his work, saying that his talents should be passed down and I should follow his footsteps. When I accidentally blew myself up, losing both my arms, he only called me a disgrace and then..."

She looked up and found sympathy in emerald eyes. "...then he just left me there, bloodied, left to die. Raava knows where he is now," she let out a dark laugh.

"Now you know my story, I felt I had to because you just blurted yours, Asami. Curse you for that by the way," Ming joked, a trained smile back on her pale face. "I don't want your sympathy, because growing up I had plenty of those, honestly if sympathy can be converted to yuans, I'd probably be just as rich as you are."

Asami let out a light chuckle, which made Ming grin. "Anyway, to the point, I just want you to know that family isn't endgame. You are your own person. You have to accept the past, embrace that it happened, and move on, with your best game face on," she smirked and faced a wall, an arm outstretched and index finger pointing. "Say, 'fuck you, past! I'm going to create a better future!' At least that's what I do," Ming shrugged and looked at her boss, who only looked back with a new found mirth.

"That's what I like to see, Miss Sato."

Before she knew it, Asami, her boss, had her between the younger woman's suited arms in a light embrace. "Thank you, Ming. I didn't know I needed that, honestly," Asami murmured against her secretary's shoulder. Ming eased into the hug, laid her head on her boss's shoulder, and sighed. "Yeah I guess I needed that too. Glad to be of service, Miss Sato."

If only Asami could see her secretary's expression, she would see obvious guilt written across the pale woman's face.

* * *

"Korra! Have you read tonight's newpaper?"

"Hush Bolin, we're in a restaurant. And she's just right across the table."

"Come on, Opal. Ease up on Bolin, we're in Narook's. So, what about it, Bo?"

"Seriously Korra, what's with you not reading newspapers," Bolin laid his chopsticks on the rim of his almost finished bowl of Water Tribe ramen. He rummaged in his sports bag through his piles of gi. The former pro-bender started teaching earthbending classes in accordance to Pema's offer for him to teach alongside Jinora in Four Elements, an all-element bending school that Tenzin established with Korra upon her arrival in Republic City.

After grunts and blaming Pabu, his fire ferret, for taking his newspaper, he finally found it inside a scroll holder. "Here, at last, Korra. Check it out!" He beamed at his friend as he handed the paper.

"You do know that I already know what's happening in the city thanks to your darling Opal here. Seriously, she can be a journalist or something," the southener laughed at Opal's blushing face and turned to Bolin. Korra and Opal looked at him quizzically until the former shifted her eyes to the front page photo with an amused smile on her face. "Seriously, Bo?"

"What?" He laughed.

"You spent minutes in finding this newspaper just so I can see this?" Korra raised a brow in her amusement, a smile widening.

"See what?" Opal asked, clearly intrigued, bending over to see what her waterbender friend is looking at.

"Oh please Korra! I knew you have the hots for her. You never look at my brother that way!" Bolin bellowed, sipping the last of his noodles. Upon realising that his meal is finished and he is still famished, he excused himself and walked to the counter for another order.

"Ah, Asami Sato," Opal said dryly, returning to her seat.

On the front of The Republic Times was a photo of Asami Sato interviewed by the press asking for her opinion about Khan Gan-Lan sabotaging her event and the fact that he is now at large. Despite the seriousness of the news article, Korra could not help but look at the young CEO. Opal took notice of this and rolled her eyes.

"What's with you, Opal?" Korra chuckled, seeing the eye roll.

"Korra, you're kidding me," the young airbender said flatly.

"What?" Korra now looked at her friend with confusion. "I don't get what you're getting at."

"Please don't tell me you're in love, Doctor."

"I'm so not!"

"Well you will be if you don't stop that," Opal glared at her as the airbender patted a napkin on her chin.

"Stop what, Nurse?" It was Korra's turn to roll her eyes at her friend's strangeness. "I was just looking at-"

"I know and you already have this little crush on her too."

"Yes. And I don't have any heterosexual explanation for that, unfortunately." Korra smirked her teasing one despite the seriousness of Opal's expression. "Aw. Is my little assistant jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sedna," Opal said sharply which made Korra gulp in slight terror. "You know why."

"Why what? You don't make any sense right now, Opal," Korra held her hands up in defense. "Can you get to the poi-"

"You can't be attached to anyone, Korra," Opal glared at her, icier this time. "You do know that well enough, don't you?"

At this, Korra's eyes widen in realization and looked down in sudden gloom. "Yeah, I know. I remember now," Korra sighed. "I really don't know her that well, she might be someone...dangerous. And," she paused, taking a deep breath. "And I have a duty to the world. I cannot be distracted. Hiding behind a mask so my enemies can't track me and the people I trust down."

It was her personal mantra ever since she was brought to Republic City to finish her doctorate. She remembered Tenzin, smiling sympathetically at her when he caught her saying those exact words when she just broke up with her first girlfriend back in United Republic University. He nodded in understanding, his hand clasped tightly at her shaking ones.

Korra was taken aback when Opal's hands did the same to her hands on the table, not shaking this time. "I'm sorry, Korra. I truly am. But until we capture and put to justice the people who wanted to kidnap you as a child, you cannot be attached to anyone," Opal whispered, searching for the glint of joy in her friend's blue eyes. There was none.

Korra let out a heavy sigh from the breath that she did not know that she was holding. "You don't need to feel sorry for me," she forced out a chuckle. "Besides, I've only had flings, casual dates, temporary stuff. I have lived for 25 years with no commitment to anyone. I'll be fine."

Opal only squeezed her hand tighter and let go after a few moments, her emerald eyes never leaving her aquamarine ones. She bit back a sigh, it was not Opal she was seeing having those eyes, but a particular beauty for which she harbors forbidden feelings for.

* * *

It was already into the early gleam of the moon that Asami had arrived in Elements Hotel. When she arrived in the grand entrance, she was met by a sly smile from a middle-aged lady by the front desk. Despite the high class atmosphere of the hotel, the lady practically shouted "you kids better clean up after!" and laughed her way, much to her annoyance.

The industrialist just sighed and punched the nearest elevator that she can find to get out of there before she could indeed, redirect the punch to the lady's smug face.

Moments later, she found herself standing by the door of Room 414. Her hand was ready to knock when it suddenly opened. "Hey," Mako greeted, still in his detective uniform. "Yumi called from the front desk and said that you have arrived."

"With the way she was acting, I am assuming that you often come here," she paused and smirked at the amber-eyed detective. "...with comfort."

"Yeah, uh..." Mako stammered, his face aflamed, stepping to the side to let his boss in.

"Figures," Asami laughed at him, much to her ex's embarrassment. "Were you always this quick when moving on?"

The question took the firebender by surprise as it was not touched by venom but of lighthearted jab. "Korra and I," he sighed and fixed his ruffled hair. "We never really worked out. Our jobs would always get in the way and we'd often fight because of it. She eventually grew tired of it and dumped me outside Narook's."

"Your loss then, Detective," Asami smiled that smile that would tell her staff that she just achieved something, Mako was curious but as Asami pulled out a nearby stool and flopped herself there, he sighed and remembered the job he was supposed to do. "Let's just get this started, Zhang."

He closed the door and gestured to the small spruce table where a neat black folder is situated above his log book. "Go ahead."

Asami wasted no time upon hearing him and flipped open the black folder where a bullet list is clipped by the left and different square photos evidently captured by an instant camera. 'He really is a detective.'

Sending a quick glance to her detective and examining the photos, she asked. "You know you could just send this to my secretary or to my butler, right? Or did you really want me to go through that front desk lady?"

"No!" His strange brows shot up in defense, hands up in his awkwardness. "No, uh, it's just that I don't trust anyone else with that information."

"What do you mean?" Asami gazed at him, one brow arched and legs in de cuatro, intrigued.

"During the mission, with a few little tweaks here and there, I picked up bits of Bolin's voice. Which is why his name is listed there," Asami looked at the list and there was his name written in red ink. "He was saying something about snakeshade berries being deadly to humans in large doses and several minutes later, he was shouting about the poison taking its effect."

"So your suspicious of your brother?"

"Yes. I figured that if I deem my sweet brother suspicious, what would other people be capable of, especially if they're very personal to you?" Mako nodded, serious as a hand held his chin in thinking. "I even captured a photo of him running towards the gala, his girlfriend in tow, and I assume a portable radio in his hand."

Sure enough, a gray photo of Bolin running, one hand holding a certain girl's and the other pressed against his ear. "Who's this girl that he's with?" Asami asked, eyes never leaving the photo.

"Opal. Opal Beifong," Mako replied, sternly. "She and Bo have been together since college. While he never finished Theater because he pursued pro-bending, she graduated and was a top notch chemist."

"Lin's niece and I assume from Zaofu?"

"Yes. She was from Zaofu State University before she fled to United Republic University where she met Bo."

"Where is she now?"

"When we were still pro-benders, Bo told me that she was working in a pharmaceutical company here in Republic City but ever since we separated careers, I don't hear anything from Bo nowadays."

"Excellent work, Detective," at this, the police officer met the young CEO's impressed visage, a smile tugging at her lips. "And who are these strange people with Khan?" Asami asked, her eyes memorizing every detail of their unusual uniforms. Grayish green with some of its parts in deep maroon, a strange gas mask-like full head mask with a golden curve from cheek to cheek, and green lenses served as goggles. _'Peculiar.'_

"Unfortunately I don't know who they are as they would disappear from time to time. But I do have a photo there, as you saw, Khan being escorted by them at the back of the gala. He even shook the hand of one," Mako narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who they are, sure, but I have this feeling that they're not good news. And I hate to say this but, I feel like Bo is somehow stuck in this. Since Bo is in this case, I feel like this has something to do with triads."

"And I'm supposed to believe in your 'big brother feelings'?" Asami challenged, a brow raised in question.

"Well we don't have any more leads, do we?" Mako spat in irritation and looked away. "Sorry," he muttered after several seconds. "I'm just pissed that my brother apparently is stuck in this. I don't know who to blame."

"It's alright, Mako. I was pretty pissed too when I learned about my father's crime but then I knew who to blame," Asami smiled at him. "Anyway, if his girlfriend is responsible for his participation and if they've been together since college, that would mean that this chain of events were carefully planned over the years."

"I fear that."

"It seems like I have to deploy my other agents, huh? This is bigger than we thought it was."

"Wait," the firebender's eyes widened. "Yuyan?"

"Yuyan."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Korra!"

"Run now, Bolin. Your students are waiting!" Korra laughed as she watched her friend sprint towards school's garage to teach evening class for the street children. With Pema's blessing, she had let Bolin use the garage behind the school to teach street children for free when he is available.

"Well this is a surprise," Korra froze, her hand clutching the driver seat's door halted and a shiver ran down her spine. _'Not now.'_

The doctor slowly turned around and silently prayed that that voice was just a product of her creative imagination. But when she saw wavy, raven locks, emerald eyes, and rosy lips, she knew she was screwed. _'Control your feelings, Avatar Korra.'_ But the beating of her heart and electricity in her brain defied her orders.

"Hey Asami," she choked out, at least her vocals are doing a great job not stammering. The doctor shoved her hands in her midnight overcoat's pockets to control their fidgeting. She met the eyes of the engineer and she swore she just shivered. _'I'm an airbender, I shouldn't be cold!'_

The young CEO wore her usual mechanic's jacket, her usual brown jodhpurs, and her usual knee high boots. Everything that she wore was her usual and yet Korra could only think about how fortunate she is that she was graced by the other woman's presence. Yet here she was, standing right across the doctor. If Opal had not force her to bring her overcoat, she would look like she just ran from the hospital because she is still in her work clothes sans the white lab coat. By Bolin's courtesy, she and Opal were hurried because the earthbender was groveling, extreme hunger he had reasoned.

"Do you want to join us for dinner? My treat," Asami offered, smiling. Korra was just about to say an ecstatic yes when her cogs functioned. _'Us?'_ As if by some cue, she saw a familiar scarf-wearing man walking from inside a neighboring hotel towards them behind Asami. _'From a hotel. These two. From a hotel.'_ Her azure eyes met the golden embers of the firebenders. She looked back at Asami. That was when Korra's face was in flames.

"I..." The doctor started, not actually knowing what to follow. As if Korra's query was electricity, Asami's eyes widened in realization and she was no longer composed. "Oh no. No, no. Korra, this is not what it looks like," Asami's hands waved in panic in front of the doctor, her own face in a fierce blush.

Mako froze beside Asami's side upon realizing that his old ex was talking to his latest ex. Not that he was disapproving of it, he was not just expecting it. Mako Zhang might be a sharp detective, but he was still that awkward pro-bender that both of his ex-lovers knew.

"So..." Korra started again, now with the faintest idea of what she would say. "You and Mako..." She let out a wavering sigh. "Hungry. Yeah, you guys are hungry." She mentally slapped herself. _'Raava, I should stop hanging out with Bolin, his awkwardness is rubbing off me.'_

"Thanks for the offer, Miss Sato, but I'm afraid I have to decline," the doctor said through the deafening silence. "I already had dinner and I have some..." She paused. "Doctor stuff to do." _'Avatar patrolling to do.'_ "My assistant would get mad at me. She would-" a memory of Opal's fuming face cut her statement. "She would strangle me." _'She's actually capable of that if I don't get my ass out of here because it's getting late.'_

And with that, the doctor slid inside her car and drove off, leaving an engineer and a detective both no longer hungry.

* * *

A/N: Hey **Aoquesth,** thank you for loving the brainchild of my almost sleepless shipping nights! Hahahaha.

Do you recall the name "Yuyan"? Well if you don't, sharpen that memory and go watch ATLA again...or just search it on Google. Thank you all for reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

Trained azure eyes surveyed the metropolis below, her hood down unveiling the metallic dark blue helm which was now occupying the front pages of every newspaper in Republic City. The Avatar scowled, warm breath against the cool metal, she remembered one of the headlines. _'Avatar Gone from the Gala?'_ It sent her to an edge that even Bolin stopped her from hurling bowls of noodles across Narook's. It was evident from the earthbender's alarmed face that his friend would be less interested now in newspapers more than ever. Opal only sighed in irritation. All three of them knew too well that the Avatar was there two nights ago in the gala.

She just inhaled deeply, determined to mind her mission. She gripped the ebony handles, arms outstretched and her body parallel to her airbender staff. She calmed down and focused on soaring through the thin clouds. "Green goggles, burgundy and forest green suits, and golden curves," she whispered under the gusts of the night sky. She told them to herself like a mantra, recalling what the White Lotus have reported to her through her car's radio. Upon hearing the deep and serious voice of the sentry reporting, her thoughts immediately snapped away from last night's encounter.

Patrolling was uneventful last night and it paled in comparison to the memory of finding a certain CEO and a certain detective coming from a hotel, both hungry and seemed tired. She could not help but to jump to conclusions.

"Did they...? Are they...?"

She could not even ask herself with a coherent sentence. Was it disturbing? _'No. Maybe I'm just not comfortable seeing that scene in front of me.'_ Maybe that was it. Does she care? _'It's none of my business anyway. They can do whatever they want.'_

But what was that about Asami's frantic reassurance? The Avatar tried not to care and shook her head to regain focus on her mission in finding the mysterious men in the gala. She would be genuinely scolded again if she would be inattentive now, courtesy of Opal.

The angry green eyes of the airbender kept her sane, while the seemingly sultry green eyes of a particular industrialist kept her at the edge of, well...her sanity.

 _'Control your feelings, Avatar Korra.'_

Just as she was about to reprimand herself, deafening roaring of engines and screeching of tires against the asphalt caught her attention and made her locate the sound. _'It's close. Fantastic.'_

* * *

 _"Level four alert! All nearby units to 7th Hakoda Avenue, report immediately! Full suited figures of green and maroon, consider them armed and dangerous! I repeat, level four alert-"_

"About time, Saikhan."

Black matte gloves reached and turned off the car radio. It swiftly shifted to gripping the car's steering wheel. Emerald eyes focused with unwavering intensity on the vehicle ahead, her own car's bumper inches away from the other's.

Her right hand slammed a button down beside the gear, it activated a mechanism and shortly after, two grappling hooks sprang from under her car's front fenders. Their steel glinted the moonlight and immediately hid under the bumper of the black van, successfully capturing the metal bars below with a high pitch click.

The black back doors of the van slammed open, revealing one of the mysterious men from the gala suited in similar suit. He took notice of the two ropes gripping their vehicle and punched forward, a burst of fire in its wake directed to the Shadow's windshield. The Shadow gripped her wheel tighter, leather gloves stretching with tense, in feign surrender. The vigilante drove slower, putting a good distance between the two vehicle while the van sped up. The ropes hissed, stretched to their limits, and that was when the Shadow jerked her the asphalt rosteering sideways violently, the Satomobile's rear wheels screeched with protest against the asphalt in a well-trained drift.

It threw the steel-bodied hulk of a van across the road, crashing it against an evidently abandoned house, destroying the front in the process. Groans and moans of agony echoed inside the wrecked van as its occupants held their heads and bodies in pain.

 _'Good one, Sato.'_

When her own car halted, the Shadow sprang outside her vehicle and ran towards the criminals, ready and armed with electrifying gloves. The suited men, the Shadow concluded to be five, adjusted their respective bending stances as they noticed her approaching.

 _'Heightened senses,'_ the Shadow figured. She was trained in the art of subtlety all her life, and her gears and movement mimicked that of a shadow, hence her name. _'Because there's no way...'_

A surge of blue fire soared through the darkness of the area, aimed at her head snapped her out of her thoughts. She barely missed it, scraping the leather of her suit between her neck and shoulder. _'Blue fire? Definitely heightened.'_

Streams of blue flames were thrown at her, barely missing most of them. The fire of their attacks when released, seemed to move around, from behind. Like the art of a water or airbender. Fascinating but unfortunate for her.

She ducked lower, like a plane in the sky, arms outstretched behind her, electricity building up in their blue orbs. She momentarily halted and clapped her gloved hands against each other with force. The sizzling of sparks turned into a loud boom as she concentrated the built energy in her left glove and aimed it at the firebenders. The energy surged and released itself in a bright blue column, striking the the upper torsos of the criminals, also cancelling out their own surges of flames. The electricity engulfed them, bright blues travelling across their bodies, sending them to shiver and throb intensely in the electricity's wake.

Green eyes gleamed with tamed fury as she watched them fall but immediately widened in surprise when she only saw three men toppled down. That was when she heard fabrics brush against each other behind her. She turned around at once, watching in awe as the two remaining men scurried towards her, streams of blue fire sprouting out of their palms. Their flames lighting the dark neighborhood and clearing the thin fog surrounding them. Fluid and facile.

They lept within seconds and their fire never reached her. A sudden whirlwind came and spread their flames too much that they dispersed into nothing. Not giving the attackers another chance for an offense, the ground around each one of them trembled and erupted, encasing them effectively.

Blue leather boots stepped out of the dust filled mist, heels scrunching the earth below were the only sound resonating in the now quiet neighborhood.

"Great work, Saikhan-"

"Hold your sarcasm," the figure cut her off, mirth lining its muffled voice. The dust cleared off, revealing a newspaper native figure. "Great work, Miss Shadow."

"Tell me something I don't know, _Miss_ Avatar," the vigilante turned around and saw the blue bender, her red lips curved into a smirk. _'Heightened senses and an Avatar appearance? This night is interesting.'_ "I don't suppose that you're here for me."

"Maybe," the Avatar walked towards her, her mask facing the stuck attackers. "And don't worry about the escaped convicts. Trapped them in the metal of their van. You're welcome, by the way."

"That's so humble of you, Avatar," the Shadow sarcastically sneered. "Is Saikhan even trying? The police have yet to arrive and-"

As if on cue, police sirens blared through the night. The red and blue lights striking their eyes with intensity as they got closer. "There we go," the Avatar chuckled.

The wheels screeched as the vehicles halted, but the sirens never did. "I appreciate the effort, really, but this is police business, both of you." Chief Saikhan got out of the first vehicle to arrive, uncharacteristically calm but his voice rough with annoyance. His officers practically bolted out of their cars to arrest the escaped convicts and the mysterious men that made the escape possible.

"You're _very_ welcome, Saikhan," the Avatar sneered. The Shadow swore that she heard her roll her eyes behind that chrome mask. "Tahno was also 'police business' but you passed his witness accounts as insanity."

The Chief gritted his teeth as he stepped towards the heroes, arms crossing in front as he stopped a meter in front of them. "That is highly confidential, Avatar."

"And you're not really confident in your abilities as Chief of Police. What Beifong and Tarrlok saw in you is still a mystery to me. I guess that too is confidential."

"Let me prove them to you."

Before the Avatar or the Chief can bend to strike the other, the Shadow promptly marched between them, blocking their desired opponent in their visions. "Now isn't the time, you two." She barked, her arms outstretched to pry the two away from each other, her hair swinging on the high ponytail as she did.

The Avatar was the first one to snap out of her anger and stormed off towards the still encased men in earth, aiming to know the reason behind all of these. The Shadow followed her when she was sure that the Chief has regained his seemingly calm demeanor back. Sure she was slightly offended by the man's statement about this being a police business, no gratitude and all, but she was also a CEO, logical and calculating. Words are just words to her, unless he would strike her.

"Avatar," an officer greeted the blue hero once he saw her approach the mysterious men. The Avatar gave him a curt bow, one hand in a fist and the other in a blade pressed against each other, just like what the officer did. _'This one's actually better than his chief.'_

"Officer," the Shadow appeared on her side, unnoticed, exchanging the same greeting with the officer. "Be sure to have your cuffs ready to aim. They have heightened senses. Impressive but unfortunate if they would escape again."

The surrounding officers heard the vigilante and had their metal cuffs hovering, bending to aim them once the earth walls encasing them are down. At a nod from the nearest officer, the Avatar stomped a feet down. The earth trembled and the men were free, momentarily as the cuffs were immediately on their wrists.

 _'Peculiar...'_ The Shadow thought as she walked her way to the nearest attacker. The officer visibly tensed, he was about to reach out and stop her when the Avatar snapped her head towards him and made her eyes glow. He retracted his hand and looked down. This is against protocol but he would rather have his chief mad than the Avatar.

The Shadow, unaware of the exchange behind her, reached for the attacker's glove. She slipped it out of the semi-conscious man and examined it with what little help that the police sirens' lights could give. "They're nonbenders," she breathed in amazement. Her red lips frowned in thought. _'That explains the blue flames. They weren't inherent.'_

"What?" Chief Saikhan then appeared at the scene. His voice was annoyed once again, because this really was against protocol.

"Nonbenders, Saikhan," she repeated as she spared him a glance and looked back at the dark brown glove. It achingly looks like her own, only the gloves were evidently heavier, bulkier, and have large tubes sprouting on the sides of it. The same can be said about all of the other gloves when she commanded an officer to turn on a flashlight for her to inspect the other gloves. "They're all nonbenders."

"How do I know that you're not involved in this? You're also a nonbender who uses armed gloves," the Chief scoffed, crossing his arms yet again.

The Shadow turned to him and smiled, those red lips sending an unwelcome shiver down the Avatar's spine. "I would be smart enough to design them for comfort and efficiency. These are bulky and so noticeable." She looked back at the glove that she held. "Also, their chambers for the flames are really inefficient. Large but holds no more than 30 000 fluid ounce. Barely a liter, really. Also, I didn't know that, it's actually written here." She offered the glove to the Chief, who snatched the glove away and inspected it himself.

The Shadow was right and the Avatar was turned on. The latter gulped, having felt a strange feeling that she had not felt since her last encounter with a particular CEO. The former turned to her and smiled. That smile would be the death of her.

She steeled her nerves and made an image of an angry Opal appear on the forefront of her thoughts, snapping her out of her attraction if only for a few moments to do her duty. _'You're actually gayer than you thought, Avatar Korra. Congratulations.'_

The Avatar marched to the nearest attacker and formed her fists under his suits collar, to the panic of the officers around her who could not make up their mad between who to follow between the Avatar or their chief. She roughly lifted him up in the air and snarled. "Who are you and why are you here?!"

Her other hand released his collar and yanked his mask to reveal his face, which caused the chief to gasp in sudden disbelief. "Lieutenant?" Saikhan gaped, annoyance was nowhere in his voice.

"Chief," the lieutenant smirked at him. He was about to say something with that devilish smirk on his face when the Avatar shook him violently, enough to alarm the Shadow and make her place a firm hand on the blue hero's shoulder. "Answer me!" The Avatar snapped, ignoring the slight protest of the vigilante.

Her eyes began to glow and it made the lieutenant's smirk grow. "Amon. He's coming for you, Avatar. He's coming for all of you! You benders who abuse your powers!" He bellowed. His light blue eyes looked directly at the glowing eyes of the Avatar's mask and sneered. "He knows exactly who you are, Avatar."

"He doesn't!" The Avatar snapped and threw him on the ground. The officers were quick, enough to catch the sneering man who was now looking at the Chief. _'Questionable...'_ Thought the Shadow who was the only one who noticed.

"Arrest all of them," Saikhan gestured to the gloved men, his voice stern but surprisingly low. _'Questionable indeed.'_

The Shadow turned to the direction of the Avatar, only to see her meters away, taking off in her blue airbender staff. She decided to do the same, slipping out into the darkness of the night, blending in the shadows.

* * *

"Is serving under the Queen still unbearable, General?" A voice asked, calm and direct. It has a body of a pale man, dressed in grey robes, his hair equally grey flowing with the wind around them.

The general scoffed, her forest green eyes rolling in irritation. "She's worse than the Beifong sisters combined," her gloved hands beckoned for a black haired man, whose long locks would rival ang woman's when it comes to its luster. A hand bent a small rock at him, to which he caught a bent using his own abilities. Not long after did embers appear at the edges of the small rock. He smirked as he made it spin fast, effectively cutting off the chains that held the other man's wrists.

"Thank you, Ghazan," the man smiled and Ghazan did too. The general watched the exchange and cleared her throat. "Our deal still stands, Zaheer. Screw up or you'll have to face the wrath of the entire Earth Empire."

Zaheer smiled at her, it seemed so genuine that it made the general a little bit suspicious. Criminals should not be smiling like that. "Of course. I would also like to thank you for making our escape possible. Don't worry, Amon is progressing. Republic City will be part of the Earth Kingdom at long last. You have the word of the Red Lotus."

The General only smiled in satisfaction, she turned her back and gestured to her officers to escort the Red Lotus towards their assigned vehicle. Hands primly resting on her lower back, she called out to her men below her.

"Republic City will be ours and the Avatar cannot stop us."

Her men stood up with determination, proper under their general's unwavering gaze. They shouted in unison, "All Hail the Great Uniter!"

 _'Such a charismatic leader. Too bad.'_ The grey haired airbender smiled, too kind for a criminal who was locked up for the last 13 years.


End file.
